<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shooting star by asssikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524747">shooting star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asssikawa/pseuds/asssikawa'>asssikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, For a Friend, Gen, Heartbreak, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asssikawa/pseuds/asssikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a shooting star visits you and kurapika, what are you wishing for?</p>
<p>gender neutral reader!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) &amp; Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shooting star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, this is my first fanfic in a long time and actually my first fic for ao3! i hope you enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sweet melodies of the wind chimes filled the emptiness of day. the gentle breeze played with kurapika’s golden tresses, as his eyes gazed at the vermillion skies. under his hand was a jar filled with a preservative chemical and glossy red eyes; the last of the kurta’s clan’s eyes. his grip on the lid of the jar tightened, as his vision got blurred at the dull pang and emptiness in his stomach overcame him. a drop at a time, tears cascaded down his milky skin. the overwhelming emptiness drowned out any sense of victory that may have arisen in him. </p>
<p>y/n sat at a distance, their (h/c) hair moved ever so slightly with the wind as well, watching kurapika. they rose to their feet, brushing off any dirt that attached itself to their bottoms. with every step (y/n) took closer to kurapika, the breeze seemed to turn to wind, picking up any loose leaves or cloth that disappeared into the sunset skies. the grass pushed against (y/n)’s ankles as if they were telling them to stop. finally, (y/n) stopped a few inches behind kurapika as he turned to look at them. “(y/n)...” he said, sounding a bit breathless. his tears were glistening in the sunset as if they were topaz gems. hastily, he wiped his tears on his sleeve and looked down again. (y/n) sat beside him. the two sat in silence for some time as the breeze brushed through them and as the vermillion skies turned purple.</p>
<p>“so… what now?” (y/n) asked, finally breaking the heavy silence between the two. kurapika chuckled, twisting the blade of grass in between his slender fingers. his gaze shifted from the grass and into the starry night sky. <br/>“i don’t know, to be honest. i feel accomplished, but.. at what cost?” kurapika responded as his gaze went back down to his jar. he brought the jar of the eyes to his lap, staring at the soulless red eyes bore into his. (y/n) hummed in response, looking at the sky.<br/>“you could always settle down here in the cottage, you’ve been through a lot, you deserve a break,” (y/n) said, their hand resting on top of his unoccupied hand. his body visibly tense before he succumbed to the warmth of (y/n)’s touch. a kind of warmth he hadn’t felt for a long time; the warmth of nurturing. kurapika looked over at (y/n) and shifted his eyes to the sky. </p>
<p>“i don’t want to impose onto you, plus, i have to make sure gon and killua are doing okay,” he said, his voice was smooth as honey. the stars twinkled in contrast to the midnight blue sky. the balls of gas illuminated the hill, as an overwhelming silence flooded them. suddenly a moving star captured (y/n)’s attention, as they gently nudged kurapika’s shoulder. <br/>“look it’s a shooting star! what do you wish for?” (y/n) smiled at kurapika as a small smile cracked his usual stone face. <br/>“i wish for everyone around me to be safe, how about you?” (y/n)’s heart skipped a beat at the question. their heart pounded against the ribcage, as their increased heartbeat rack (y/n)’s ear drums. it was now or never.<br/>“i wish you settled down with me.” it felt as if time paused between the two of them. this wasn’t like their usual comfortable silence; this silence was thick enough to cut with a knife as (y/n) looked down at their lap. kurapika’s mouth was agape, staring at (y/n); eventually, his mouth did close into a thin lipped expression. <br/>“i’m sorry-” (y/n)’s hearing was drowned out by the pause of their heart after the words leaving kurapika’s mouth. the roof of their mouth tasted of salt, followed by their pounding heart and blurred vision. their eyes felt as they were burning as they desperately tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall. words jumbled in (y/n)’s throat, but none came out. “i’ll leave tonight, so you don’t have to worry too much about this,” kurapika said hastily, gathering up his items before jogging back to the small cottage, leaving (y/n) by themself in the chilly night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>